


Debt with a demon

by Mistress_of_Vos



Series: Take five [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Induced heats, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Tim Drake, Ra's being Ra's I guess, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Relationships, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: -What are you going to do with me? Torture me? Brainwash me?Ra’s laughs softly.-What kind of man would I be if I tortured such a beautiful and naïve omega like you, Timothy? – he says in a way that sounds more like a statement, his voice amused and purring Tim’s name.Tim tenses his lips.-Don’t play the nice alpha card, Ra’s. It doesn’t suit you.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: Take five [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914478
Kudos: 108





	Debt with a demon

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter account: @mistressofvos
> 
> Edit: 
> 
> Okay so this sort of confused many people, for the record, this fic doesn't have explicit sex, it's only implied.
> 
> The story is more about Ra's and Tim's interaction.  
> Thanks.

_Fic #2 **ABO Dynamics AU**_

.

-Surrender, detective.

Tim raises his eyes and looks at Ra’s’ face without emotion.

Ra’s’ sword is pointing at Tim’s throat, the young man laying on the cold marble floor and with blood staining his suit.

There aren’t many options, either he admits defeat and stays conscious for whatever Ra’s wants to do with him or he gets his neck chopped up, which also implies dying or worse, being resurrected by the Pit.

-Fine, I yield.

Why had he thought that attacking Ra’s directly would be a good idea? Hadn’t he learned anything in Paris more than one year ago? _Yes_ , Red Robin just exploded about fifteen bases of the League of Shadows around the world, but now he is the very same situation that the last time, only without a window.

Then again, Gotham was burning. A virus had intoxicated the water and now the city was dealing with what appeared to be a _non-zombie_ wave of people. Tim knew it was Ra’s since the beginning (really, the man had something with the cliché of poisoning people), and that knowledge had been exactly what brought him to his current state.

Ra’s wards off his sword a little, just enough to let Tim fall into the floor completely.

-A wise decision, Timothy.

The blue-eyed growls.

-What are you going to do with me? Torture me? Brainwash me?

Ra’s laughs softly.

-What kind of man would I be if I tortured such a beautiful and naïve omega like you, Timothy? – he says in a way that sounds more like a statement, his voice amused and purring Tim’s name.

Tim tenses his lips.

His caste is something that has always been difficult to accept; no, that’s not the correct expression. His caste has made his life harder than necessary in certain aspects, mainly, as Robin and now as Red Robin. His caste is complicated. That’s better.

Anyway, he doesn’t like to hear Ra’s saying his second sex like that, he doesn’t like that Ra’s knows that he is an omega.

Most of the world knows that Tim Drake is an omega, obviously, but just a few people (that Tim can count with his fingers) know that Red Robin is an omega. Ra’s shouldn’t be in that list.

(Besides, Ra’s is an alpha _and_ a villain.

Tim knows how bad that mix can be. He also knows that Ra’s is still interested in getting an heir from him.

Tim knows how impossible running away from Ra’s is).

-Don’t play the _nice alpha_ card, Ra’s. It doesn’t suit you.

Ra’s rolls his eyes.

-I’m not going to torture you, Timothy. I promise. – he voices in a tired tone. - Now, behave yourself and let my medics treat your wounds. We will speak about your… Debt, later.

 _Debt_. Is Ra’s going to sue him for property damage? Ha!

-I guess I could use a medic. – Tim murmurs as he feels the cut in his chest still bleeding.

Suddenly, two ninjas are carrying him with delicacy. A pair of hands takes off the cowl and touches his forehead with a gloved hand.

Tim wants to say how useless that is, but he passes out before he can open his mouth.

.

.

.

Tim awakens in silk sheets (what does Ra’s have with silk? For the love of God), wearing a cotton white pajama and feeling unbelievably well rested.

His skin is soft and smells like soap, which means that someone gave him a bath while he was unconscious. His hair is clean and brushed, he doesn’t feel any pain.

Tim moves the sheets a little and then rolls up the white shirt he is wearing to reveal a small gauze above his belly button. Funny, he had sworn the cut was way bigger.

He sighs before getting up slowly and starts inspecting the room. It’s easily twice as big as the bedroom of his apartment. To start, the bed is giant, a size than Tim can’t tell. In front of the bed, is a body mirror with a golden frame.

There is what seems to be a balcony and, next to its door, a large desk. To the other side, a shelving full of books. There are two doors, one is in the opposite side of the balcony (a wooden, black door that Tim is guessing that is the exit) and the second is (a white one, more likely to be the door to the bathroom) next to the body mirror.

Going back to the bed, Tim sees a large wardrobe and a chest of drawers.

Over the chest of drawers, a single white rose.

-Oh, you are fucking with me. – he says as he looks at the flower.

-Language, Timothy.

Tim jumps a little and turns around, but there is no one in the room besides himself, which means…

-Did you put cameras and microphones in the shower? – Tim asks as he sits in the corner of the bed.

Ra’s' laugh echoes in the room.

-Do you want me to answer that question, Timothy?

The omega tilts his head.

-No, not really. But you could at least come to greet me in person instead of watching me through a screen.

-I have an empire to run, Timothy.

Tim crosses his arms.

-Have you decided what you will do with me, then?

-Well, right now I’m sending you a servant to make sure you consume your breakfast.

-And then?

-Then you should take some painkillers, otherwise, your injury will start to hurt.

-I’m talking about what you will use me for.

Ra’s exhales and it sounds in every corner.

-We will wait for your father to rescue you, of course. Meanwhile, I’m offering you a break from your quest.

Tim grins when he hears the word _quest_.

-So what? I’m staying at the al Ghul’s hotel?

-Hotel is not the word I would use.

-You are a weird and creep old man, did you know that?

The omega gets up and shakes his head.

-Bruce will destroy one of your Pits for this.

-He is too busy right now, detective. I would recommend that you enjoy your time here, it will be a long one.

Oh, yes, Gotham is still burning, thank you.

-Ra’s?

There is no answer this time and Tim huffs.

.

.

.

At the fourth day of being inside the room, Tim starts going crazy.

He has read all the books in the shelving, he has slept more than enough to feel good as new, he has used all the products of the bathroom in a sort of skincare routine. He is bored.

And Tim has never been good at dealing with boredom. 

One of the servants had been kind enough to give him a watch and he is allowed to open the balcony, but every time he had opened it, he had seen a small army of ninjas gardening the surroundings.

Watching him.

Sometimes Tim wishes he hadn’t asked for the watch, having a perception of time just made worse to know how impossible it was to escape.

At the fifth day, not only is Tim going even crazier, but also, his blockers are wearing off.

He doesn’t notice it by himself, instead, he discovers it when one of the servants stays still for a moment when opening the door to bring him a breakfast’s tray. And Tim’s mind goes in _“Ah, right, I haven’t taken my blockers in days, I’m starting to smell. Great.”_

The servant doesn’t say anything (Ra's' servants and ninjas rarely talk at all, the only ones who do talk are the assassins of higher position), but Tim knows that his smell is starting to be pretty strong. That’s the thing with being an omega or an alpha, essences are too strong to ignore.

He almost feels bad for it, he isn’t used to skip his blockers’ doses, not even when he had went looking for Bruce had he forgotten to take them. Nevertheless, he doesn’t know how to ask Ra’s for essence blockers without sounding too comfortable with his position.

He is kidnapped, it doesn’t matter if the meals are delicious or if he has a closet overflowing of fancy clothes. Ra’s kidnapped him (because Tim was fool enough to fight him in his own) and Tim is waiting for Batman to come to the rescue.

Batman… Ah, Tim is starting to miss interacting with them, even if their dynamic is broken and more about their work than anything. He misses human interaction (silent servants barely count).

The omega sighs after finishing his breakfast and dismisses the servant, he is starting to notice his own smell and wants to take a shower. So, he gets up and does as he wishes, enclosing himself in the safety (but with a doubtable privacy) of the bathroom.

One hour later, when he gets out of the bathroom wearing only a red wrapper, Ra’s is waiting for him.

They hadn’t seen each other since Tim passed out due to his bleeding, and Ra’s hasn’t spoken through the speakers since Tim awakened for the first time.

The omega closes his fists out in instinct, it can’t be a coincidence that the alpha shows himself after his blockers wear off.

-Timothy.

-Ra’s.

The man raises an eyebrow.

-Are you showing me your fangs?

Tim blushes and covers his mouth with his hand, ashamed.

-What are you doing here? I don’t think that Batman has arrived already, has he?

Ra’s steps closer to Tim. Just a little, no more than three steps, but it still makes Tim nervous. 

-No, he hasn’t come. But a servant of mine informs me that your blockers are wearing off. Your omega smell is coming back.

-Mmm.

-Do you wish to take them? I can have that arranged. 

Tim expected many things, he expected Ra’s to get closer to him and just inhale the air, he expected Ra’s to smirk with malice, he expected Ra’s to make fun of him.

Fuck, he had expected being raped sooner or later. It is Ra’s, after all.

Tim was not expecting this.

-Are you offering to give me essence blockers?

Ra’s nods. Tim blinks.

-Why?

-You take them for a reason, Timothy. I do not wish to harm you in any way, that includes your habits related to your… Biology. – and Ra’s moves his hand in the air. – Do you wish to take them? – he repeats.

Tim stops covering his mouth and crosses his arms.

-I think so.

-Very well then.

Ra’s turns around and starts walking towards the door, Tim fakes a cough to catch his attention.

-Are you leaving?

Ra’s moves his head a little, face unreadable.

-Yes.

-You can’t just leave, I’m bored as hell, I’m going crazy.

-I can’t have you running in the base, you know that, Timothy.

Tim bites his lip.

-You kidnapped me, deal with the consequences. I want to get out of here. – and yes, Tim isn’t in a position to make demands, but then again, it’s Ra’s.

The assassin stays in silence for a minute before exhaling.

-Fine, detective. I will let you out of your room…

-Thank you.

-As long as you are in my company.

-You evil bastard. – the omega growls.

Ra’s smiles a little.

-Do you want to get out?

-Yes!

-Then get dressed, I will wait for you only ten minutes. If you take longer than that, I’m leaving you here.

The alpha opens the door and gets out of the room so quickly that Tim barely has time to process his words.

-I will kill him. – he spits to the walls of the room.

.

.

.

Ra’s is still waiting for him when Tim gets out of the room which shouldn’t produce such a relief in him but hey, Tim needs to interact with someone who actually talks.

-You know, I was surprised to see that the clothes weren’t from the sixteenth century.

Ra’s lets out a _“Hmp”_ before starting to walk in silence, Tim two steps behind him.

It’s not until they have reached a giant oak door that Tim realizes where they are going.

-This is your… Is this your office?

-I prefer the term study.

-Why am I not surprised?

The alpha just opens the door and the first thing that Tim sees is a beautiful desk in the middle of the room. The he notices that the walls are covered in books and parchment scrolls from corner to corner. Close to the fireplace there are two armchairs facing each other, between them, a low table with a chess set already placed.

-Are we playing? – Tim asks and God, he feels like a little kid, asking questions all the time and receiving answers to only half of them.

-You said you were bored. – responds Ra’s as he guides Tim to the table. 

-I did. – confirms the omega before sitting in one of the armchairs, facing the white pieces.

-Then start, detective.

-As a matter of fact, that nickname makes me awkward.

-Does it remind you of your mentor, Timothy?

Tim takes a breath before moving his first piece.

-Yes, how wouldn’t it? Bruce was the detective for what, fifteen years?

-Would you believe me if I said that I don’t remember?

The omega can’t help to laugh.

-As if; what happened, did I make you feel old?

Ra’s smirks before moving one of his pieces.

-No, you just reminded me how young you are.

-I…

-Eyes on the game, Timothy.

The blue-eyed makes a _“pfttt”_ sound.

-I’m not that young, you know? – and he moves another piece.

-You are eighteen.

-Good to know you remember my birthday.

-I would have sent a gift, but you wouldn’t have accepted it.

-You are a villain.

-And you are a hero; please, the world isn’t black and white.

Ra’s moves a pawn.

-I’ll admit that you are right, the world isn’t black and white, but you are still closer to… - Tim silences himself when he feels Ra’s eyes over his body.

-Closer to what, detective?

-To be bad, you know, a villain? The _“I will conquer the world”_ archetype.

Ra’s chuckles.

-I have done many things, Timothy. But I don’t consider myself a villain. In the very same way, I don’t consider you, bats, heroes.

Tim swallows.

-I don’t want to know why.

-A pity, I had prepared a speech.

They spend the rest of the game in silence.

.

.

.

Tim had never realized how powerful Ra’s' smell is, which is stupid since they have fought many times. But suddenly, now that they are both sitting in front of each other in a quiet room, Tim starts to get distracted by it.

It’s strong and imposing, just like alphas are supposed to be. Why is Tim getting overtaken by it? It’s not the first time that he has been alone with an alpha for hours, neither it’s the first time that he stays alone with Ra’s. 

It doesn’t make sense…

-Rematch? – asks Ra’s after what feels like an eternity. 

-It would be the fourth game of today.

-Mmmm. – the man glances to the clock in the wall. – It seems like it’s lunch time.

Tim bites his cheek from the inside, wondering why he has been spending the last hour lost in Ra’s essence while the man doesn’t look affected at all by the omega’s smell. Speaking of…

-You said you would arrange the essence blockers.

-You have to eat first, but yes, they are already available.

The omega cups his chin in a hand.

-Are they the same ones that I usually take?

-As they should. 

-Should I ask how you know the brand and doses that I take?

-Again, do you want me to answer?

Tim smiles a little.

-Geez, if you are spying me you could at least like my photos in Instagram.

-Who says I don’t?

The omega starts laughing without control, which seems to be what Ra’s was after since he has an amused look.

-Sometimes you almost make me forget that you are you.

Ra’s gets up and fixes his cape.

-Let’s go to lunch, Timothy.

.

.

.

-You could have killed me. – voices Tim during dessert.

(Ra’s smell is still hitting him hard and Tim can’t identify why).

The alpha gives a small sip to his glass of wine.

-I don’t want to kill you.

-Maybe you should, Bruce will destroy this place anyway.

-I have more bases.

-Yes, but…

-Timothy, I told you a long time ago; my empire is greater than what you think. It doesn’t matter if you destroy fifteen bases in a day or if your father destroys this place when he comes for you, my cause will not be affected.

Tim tilts his head.

-How come you don’t want to kill me?

-You are an admirable opponent, Timothy, it would be a shame to kill you before you reach your full potential.

The omega hides his face in his hands.

-I don’t know if that should flatter me.

-It should.

-Okay then.

-Are you blushing, detective?

-What…?

Tim lets his face go.

-I don’t think so?

-Your cheeks are red.

-Weird. – he murmurs before taking his glass of water and drinking half of it.

Ra’s only looks at him with curiosity.

-How long have been on blockers, Timothy?

-Since I was thirteen. Only skipped them for a month after… Well, that’s the longest I have been without taking them.

-Did you use to have such an intense smell before taking them?

Tim almost chokes.

-…What?

Ra’s grins.

-Your smell has been getting more intense since hours ago, I don’t know if it’s the absence of blockers or…

 _Or a heat_ goes unsaid.

-Fuck. – murmurs Tim as he tries to remember his last heat. It was less than twenty days ago; he is sure about that. Tim usually had his heat every thirty days, which means that it is too soon to be suffering one.

Unless…

Ra’s' presence couldn’t have induced his heat, could it? They have been together for hours only. Induced heats take days of interaction with an alpha who have a strong essence. Hours weren’t (aren’t) enough.

-Timothy?

-I think I should go back to my room.

Tim gets up and does his best to ignore Ra’s essence as he passes next to him.

-The blockers…?

-Already in your room, Timothy.

-Nice. – he says before leaving the dining room.

He leaves quickly and in silence, it’s not until he is inside his room and closing the door that he lets himself breath freely.

The bottle of blockers is over the chest of drawers next to a glass of water.

Tim looks at them for some minutes before falling in the bed. He is suddenly feeling very hot and sleepy.

He can’t be going into heat only by spending what, six hours with Ra’s? Playing chess?

No, it cannot be.

The omega groans as he hides his face in the pillows, telling himself that he will take the blockers in a moment.

He doesn’t, he falls asleep in the middle of the afternoon.

.

.

.

He feels… Hot. Ridiculously hot.

Sweat in his skin, tears in his eyes, saliva in his lips.

He is, indeed, in heat.

How many hours…?

-Timothy.

A big hand caresses his cheek and it takes some minutes to focus his sight.

Tim looks at Ra’s with needy eyes.

-Ra’s…

-You are into heat, Timothy. Do you understand that?

The omega cries a little.

-It’s too soon…

-It seems like your own organism induced yourself into it because of my presence.

-Don’t flatter yourself.

Tim tries to concentrate in his breathing.

-I would offer a suppressant, but you are missing your spleen, as long as I know, suppressants are too strong for you.

Ra’s is right, Tim can’t take suppressants anymore, not since he woke up to discover he had lost his spleen.

-I… It’s okay… I don’t take suppressants anymore.

He feels dizzy, he feels empty, he…

He wants to throw himself to Ra’s to inhale his powerful alpha smell.

-Your father hasn’t come yet; my men tell me that Gotham is still in crisis.

Tim wants to say something about Gotham and about Ra’s being a genocidal but instead he just cries loudly.

-Poor Timothy. – he purrs as his hand goes to his neck, rubbing the skin carefully.

-Ra’s…!

-Yes?

The omega tries to focus.

He is in an induced heat, he can’t take suppressants, he is kidnapped by Ra’s al Ghul. What is he supposed to do?

-I need… I need…

Ra’s laughs softly as he lowers his body to face Tim.

-Tell me something, Timothy, have you ever spent your heats with an alpha?

Tim usually used suppressants to weaken the effects of the heat and be able to go through it alone with his hands. Since he lost his spleen, he has been spending his heats with Tam or Steph, their beta essences calming him down a little, just enough to not die.

He has never invited an alpha to be with him during his heats.

-N-No. Never.

Ra’s exhales.

-Would it be okay if I touch you, Timothy?

The omega moans when he feels the alpha’s hand going even lower, pinching off at his nipples and… Wait, when had Tim got naked?

-I… I don’t know… - he murmurs with a broken voice as he feels the slick between his tights.

-Do you want me to leave, then?

Tim looks at Ra’s eyes.

Such a powerful sight, a shimmering green that makes Tim tremble.

 _Alpha, alpha!_ His mind screams.

Well, if his organism induced him into heat, he may as well finish the matter.

-No, please! Don’t leave, alpha!

Ra’s smirks.

-What do you want, Timothy? Tell me.

Tim gets up and gets his arms around Ra’s neck, holding onto him as his life were depending on it.

He really doesn’t remember getting naked, perhaps the heat is affecting his memory?

He sits in Ra’s’ lap, his tights covered in slick and staining the alpha’s clothes. 

- _Alpha!_

Ra’s rubs his fingers around Tim’s sensitive nipples before going down slowly, cupping Tim’s ass.

-Do you want me to breed you, Timothy? – he groans in a guttural, animalistic voice.

If he were actually conscious and not in the stupor that is his heat, Tim would say no. He doesn’t want kids, he doesn’t want to get pregnant, he doesn’t want to have sex in a moment of vulnerability like his heat is.

He doesn’t want to sleep with Ra’s, even if the man is attractive and has a powerful essence, even if Ra’s wants to have an heir with Tim’s blood, even if Ra’s is obsessed with him at the point of not killing him. 

-Yes, alpha, _please_!

Tim is not conscious.

Ra’s gives Tim a short, chaste kiss.

-Good omega.

.

.

.

It took another four days for Bruce to rescue him. Thankfully, his heat had already stopped (thanks to the fact that he did get fucked by an alpha) and Tim was conscious enough to recognize Bruce and the others.

Right now, he is still drying his hair in the batcave as he waits for some blood tests that Alfred insisted on running just to be sure he was alright.

-What happened to your blockers, babybird? – inquires Jason before lighting a cigarette.

Tim shrugs.

-Ra’s wasn’t going to give me blockers just because, does it annoy you?

Jason smiles.

-No, I just didn’t know that your smell was so sweet.

-Jerk.

-Always.

Jason exhales some smoke.

-But are you alright?

Tim focuses his eyes into the floor.

-I don’t know, I… Look, I had never suffered an induced heat before. It was shameful.

-No one is blaming you, Tim.

-I know, but…

-Master Tim? – interrupts Alfred with a face paler than usual.

The omega feels a spasm of pain in his chest just by looking at Alfred’s worried face.

-Don’t tell me I’m pregnant.

Jason puts a hand over Tim’s shoulder.

-Relax, babybird. You are in time to take a pill.

Alfred frowns.

-It’s not a pregnancy what worries me.

-Then what happened?

Alfred walks towards Tim and hands him the result of the blood tests he had run on him just when they had come back.

Everything was fine, except…

A high level of Clomiphene citrate. Way too high. High enough to induce a heat.

-…That son of a bitch. – said Tim before running to the bathroom to throw up.

His organism hadn’t induced a heat because of Ra’s’ powerful and intense essence, no.

Ra’s had induced his heat by drugging his food.

Oh, God; Ra’s had raped him.

_“We will speak about your… Debt, later.”_

-I will kill you. – cries Tim.

And he throws up again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at titles and this fic is full of ooc sorry not sorry


End file.
